


How Dare You?

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [105]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by Yurika on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	How Dare You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/gifts).



8-29-15  
Prompt: How Dare You?  
Pairing: BokuAkaa  
Rating: T  
  
The day after Bokuto jumped, Akaashi found himself standing on the bridge, furious. He walked up to the railing at the very center and looked down.  
  
This was the last thing Bokuto had seen. This was the last place he had looked for answers, and found none. This was the very last thing that failed Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi leaned over a little, wondering what it was like. Was he scared as he fell? At peace? Did he feel anything at all? Looking down at the surging, swirling waters, Akaashi found it hard to ignore the anger, the betrayal.  
  
“How dare you?” he whispered, not sure why. It wasn’t as if Bokuto could hear him now.  
  
Bokuto had always heard him before.  
  
Or so he had thought.  
  
“I was going to tell you,” he said to the air, to the bridge, to the water. “I figured you already knew, but it would be best to tell you. That I love you. Had a whole evening planned after your exam on Thursday. I was going to take you to that owl cafe you kept bugging me about, because even though you made it sound like a joke I know you really wanted to go.  
  
“Or maybe not. Apparently you didn’t want to go enough to stay. You didn’t want me enough to stay.” The words tasted like poison in Akaashi’s mouth. “I thought you were getting better. We were getting better, together. But I guess you were just better at hiding.”  
  
Akaashi’s legs grew weak and he lowered himself until he was sitting on the bridge. He let his legs dangle in the gaps between the posts of the railing and closed his eyes.  
  
“No one has ever known me as well as you,” he said, and it sounded like a sob. “It’s so fucking selfish of me, but I don’t know what to do now. I don’t know how to be without you. I don’t-” Hot tears were streaming down Akaashi’s cheeks. “I don’t understand. Why would you leave me?”  
  
All the rage, all the hurt, all the selfish denial drained of of him, and for the first time Akaashi realized that now he was well and truly alone. He stayed where he was until the sun went down and the stars came out and he could no longer feel his feet or the tips of his fingers. Slowly, as if he had left all the youth in his body on that bridge, he stood and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Yurika on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
